


Long Nights and Pillow Fights

by PalahniukWannabe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalahniukWannabe/pseuds/PalahniukWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping is much easier with someone to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights and Pillow Fights

"Toooooru," Suzuya said, balling his fists and hopping from one foot to the other, "come to the movies with me tonight!" They had just started their training, but Suzuya seemed to have other things on his mind.

Mutsuki, already in a fighting stance, relaxed a bit, surprised by Suzuya's words. He'd never invited him out before, not for something like this at least.  He couldn't see Suzuya sitting through an entire movie. "What movie is it?"

Suzuya, eyes lighting up, stopped bouncing. "Parasyte, part one!" As soon as he got the words out he began bouncing again.     

Mutsuki remembered hearing Shirazu talking about it.  "Why don't you get Hanbee to go with you?" He wasn't a fan of horror movies, and he really didn't feel like going anywhere tonight. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hanbee hates scary movies." Suzuya stopped bouncing so he could pout. " _Please?_ " He was using his best puppy face, staring at Mutsuki with his big red eyes.  Mutsuki found it to be more creepy than cute.

He didn't like turning down his superior, but this wasn't work related so he didn't feel as bad.  "I really can't tonight, Special Class Suzuya. Maybe some other time?" He raised his eyebrows sympathetically and gave Suzuya a half-smile.

Suzuya let out a defeated gasp, threw his arms in the air, and fell to the ground. "I really want to see that movie..." His voice breaking, on the verge of tears.  Mutsuki suddenly felt very guilty.  He took a step forward to comfort him, when Suzuya's head snapped up like a rubber band. "I know!" His voice turning very cheery, "why don't we have a match. If you win, we won't see the movie, but if _I_ win, we see the movie! Deal?" The stitches on his lips stretched to their limits as he grinned from ear to ear.

Mutsuki knew this was a very unfair competition. At this point it was pretty much guaranteed that they would go to the movie. "Wait, I don't think that's-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Suzuya was on his feet and headed straight for him, knife in hand. Without thinking he lifted his quinques to block Suzuya's attack. His reflexes had gotten much better since they’d started training together. 

He quickly ducked and rolled away to try to find an opening. Before he had a chance Suzuya was after him again, from the side this time.  Mutsuki blocked it, and immediately jabbed Suzuya in the nose.

Suzuya fell back a step, blinking. "Ouch. Haha!" He said, rubbing his nose with his free hand.  Mutsuki was surprised himself, he didn't think he'd get a hit in that easily.

In that moment of distraction, Mutsuki felt his legs being swept out from under him and found himself on the ground with a knife to his throat. He'd been tricked. Suzuya giggled at his stunned face. "You don't win until you get me on the floor, you know!" He stood up, humming as he brushed himself off. "That really hurt, my nose is all tingly now!"

Mutsuki stood up. His mind was racing, trying to think of ways to get out of going to the movie. "Suzuya, I really can't tonight, maybe some other time..."

Walking towards the door, Suzuya said, "a deal's a deal, Tooru, I'll meet you at the theatre at 7:30!" He spun around on his heel to face Mutsuki, knife in hand. "And if you don't show up, I'll kill you." His eyes darkened as he took on a much more serious tone than usual.

The blood ran out of Mutsuki's face as he forced a smile. He wiped his now sweaty palms on his track pants. "S-sure, Special Class Suzuya, I-I'll be there."

"Great! I can't wait!" Cheerfulness returning to Suzuya's face, he skipped out of the room, leaving Mutsuki all alone. Was their training over that quickly?

Mutsuki sighed as he put his quinques away.  He supposed he didn't have a reason _not_ to go, he just really didn't want to. He'd been working hard all week and he was exhausted. It was 4:30. If he went home now he could still have some time to nap before the movie. Yeah. Good idea. It wouldn't be so bad. Who knows, maybe it’ll be fun.

He was fortunate to walk into an empty house, save for Saiko. She was in her room playing videogames, and didn't even notice Mutsuki come in. He snuck into his bedroom, took his clothes off, set his alarm, and went to sleep. Well, he tried to sleep. Mainly he stared at the ceiling trying to figure out why Suzuya was making him go to this movie.

When the alarm went off, Mutsuki was still staring at the ceiling. He could hear Sasaki and everyone eating, he figured he could just get popcorn at the theatre. That would help distract him from the movie.  He dressed, quickly checked his appearance in the mirror, and left his room.

Sasaki was sitting at the table, watching the rest of the Q's chow down. Seeing Mutsuki, he gave him a worried smile. "Mutsuki, are you feeling alright? Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go out for a bit." Mutsuki said while tying his shoes.

Sasaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Where do you need to be so late at night?"

"Just…meeting a friend. Bye!" Mutsuki stumbled out the door. He heard Sasaki asking a follow up question but he couldn’t make out the words.

Suzuya was already at the theatre when Mutsuki got there. It was the first time he'd seen him early for anything. When Suzuya spotted him he gave a big smile and waved.

"Tooru! I didn't think you'd make it!" Candy was falling out of his pockets as he jogged up to Mutsuki and patted his arm.

_You didn’t really give me much choice._ Mutsuki stared at all the candy on the floor, watching as people walked over it. Some children stopped to pick it up, giggling excitedly to each other. He looked at Suzuya, who was just realizing his candy had been lost. He turned around to see the kids running off with it, but just as he was about to chase after them, Mutsuki held him back. 

"Don't worry about them, Special Class Suzuya, I'll buy more." He was terrified to see what would have happened to those kids if he hadn't been there.

Suzuya turned back to Mutsuki, a smile returning to his face. "Okay! But cut it out with the formal names when we're not working, just call me Juuzou, and I'll call you Tooru. Got it?"

 "Uh, okay... _Juuzou_."  The name felt strange on his tongue. He wasn’t used to being so informal with people.

"That's great! Now, let's go buy your ticket so we can find the best seats!"

The room was empty, except a few people scattered near back of the theatre.  Without hesitating, Suzuya ran for the seats closest to the screen.  _Wonderful._

* * *

 

Mutsuki peeled his eyes away from the gore when he felt a gentle thump on his shoulder. His expression changed from horror to surprise when he saw a black puff of hair resting on him. It wasn’t unusual for Suzuya to lean on him, he did sometimes when they were in meetings together and he got bored.  But that was the problem- Suzuya shouldn’t be bored right now.  He had been so excited to see this movie. 

Slowly, Mutsuki leaned as far forward as he could without letting Suzuya notice, but all he could see was his messy hair. Worried something was wrong, Mutsuki gently tapped on Suzuya’s head. When that didn't work, he got more forceful and shook his shoulder, making Suzuya’s head bounce. That's when he heard the snoring.

_He’s asleep._  

Mutsuki stopped moving his shoulder. Irritation pricked at his ribs. What gave him the right to sleep through this? He dragged Mutsuki here to see this terrible movie and now he won't even know what happens.

Temporarily forgetting their ranks, Mutsuki shook Suzuya, trying to wake him. “Suz- Juuzou, wake up.”

You're missing the movie."

Juuzou, someone…just got disemboweled…you're missing it.”

Suzuya!”

Someone across the theatre hushed him. Suzuya merely grunted and dug his head deeper into Mutsuki’s arm.

Mutsuki sighed, he'd just have to wait for the end of the movie.

The movie finally ended, and Suzuya was still fast asleep. The lights came on and Mutsuki could see Suzuya more clearly. He had one arm draped over his lap, the other one was hanging by his side. His hair was completely covering his eyes; the only part of his face Mutsuki could see was his mouth, half open and a line of drool trailing down to Mutsuki's arm. 

Irritation faded into a soft smile. Suzuya was kinda cute like this.

But now was not the time.

Once again, Mutsuki tried shaking Suzuya awake, to no avail. They were completely alone in the theatre now, the credits rolling across the screen.  Nothing he did could wake Suzuya up. 

When the janitor came in Mutsuki jumped out of his seat, catching Suzuya’s head before it hit the armrest. He couldn't imagine what the janitor would think if they saw _that_. Not knowing what else to do, he flung Suzuya’s arm over his shoulder and carried him out, his feet dragging across the floor. 

“Is that kid alright?” The janitor jogged up to them, concern coating their words. 

“He's fine, just got a little scared is all…” What a mess it would have been if he'd passed out as well. 

“If you say so, stay safe, kids.” The janitor went back to cleaning up spilt popcorn. Mutsuki went back to dragging Suzuya out of the theatre.

* * *

 

Mutsuki brought Suzuya all the way back to his apartment and still he showed no sign of waking up. Just how heavily does he sleep? If it hadn’t been for his light snoring, Mutsuki would think he was dead.

Suzuya's apartment was messy, as expected. Mutsuki couldn't see Suzuya putting that much effort into tidying up. Carefully he removed his shoes, and Suzuya's, and entered the apartment. It was less than impressive, a small kitchen, bathroom, and a futon in the living room. Empty ramen cups and candy wrappers littered the floor.

He considered attempting to get Suzuya into some pajamas, but decided against it. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, as he may have already been doing. It was Suzuya's own fault if he had an uncomfortable sleep anyway.

Arms numb from carrying Suzuya for so long, Mutsuki was tempted to just leave him by the door.  _I wouldn’t want him getting a cold though._   Tiptoeing around the mess, he made his way through the apartment to the small futon on the far side of the room.

After a few minutes of struggling to gently lay Suzuya down, Mutsuki finally had him in bed.  After all this moving and carrying him around, he didn't even budge. What a heavy sleeper! No wonder he always misses meetings.

Mutsuki tucked him in and headed for the door.  He thought about Sasaki, who was probably waiting for him.  He was just about to open the door when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Turning around, he saw Suzuya sitting up in bed, screeching as he thrashed around, his blanket flying across the room.

Frozen in shock, for a moment Mutsuki could only watch. He could hardly believe it was the same person he had known as a mentor.  This was more like a wild animal.

Mutsuki gathered his wits and ran back to Suzuya.  “S-special Class Suzuya! It's okay! It's just us here.” He didn't know what Suzuya was seeing behind his eyelids, but if it made him like this, it must be horrible.  Chills ran down Mutsuki's spine at the thought.

He approached the shrieking Suzuya, a cautious hand outstretched.  He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was wrong. All he could do was offer a hand.

As soon as Mutsuki's hand made contact, Suzuya latched on with what felt like all of his strength, causing Mutsuki to yelp in pain.  Suzuya immediately ceased yelling.

Mutsuki's arm was like a life preserver finding Suzuya lost in a violent sea.  When he found it he clung to it like it was the last solid thing on earth. Mutsuki winced at the strong grip.  He shuffled around so he could wrap his free arm around Suzuya.  Eventually Mutsuki got in a position he thought seemed comfortable for both of them and gently stroked Suzuya’s hair.

He was still shaking quite violently, but for the most part he'd calmed down.  Mutsuki was tense, his mind racing with thoughts of what just happened and how he was going to get out of there.  With the grip Suzuya had on his arm, it wouldn't be easy.

_What will Sasaki say if I don't come home tonight?_ Mutsuki could see him now, sitting at the table, waiting to make sure he made it home alright.  He was probably worried sick.  Mutsuki tried reaching into his pocket to get his phone, but Suzuya was laying on top of it and wouldn’t budge.

The more he struggled, the tighter Suzuya's grip on his arm became.  His arm was probably full of bruises at this point.  _What am I supposed to do?_  He looked down at Suzuya, who had the same goofy expression on his face as he did in the theatre. Once again Mutsuki found himself thinking of how cute he was.  His round little nose and jet black hair. Mutsuki couldn't see the threads on Suzuya's face, but he could picture exactly where each one entered and exited his skin.  One of Suzuya's arms was draped over Mutsuki's lap, where more stitches threaded his wrist. Delicately, Mutsuki ran his thumb over each stitch, as far down his arm as he could reach.  It sent chills down his spine, he had never actually felt them before.  He wondered what had possessed Suzuya to do something like that in the first place.

Finally giving in to exhaustion, Mutsuki slithered down to lay flat beside Suzuya, who immediately took the opportunity to pull him closer.  Not caring what happened at this point, Mutsuki closed his eyes, his consciousness ebbing like the tide to the rhythm of Suzuya’s breath in his ear.  He felt strangely at peace.   _I’ll just save tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow’s me._

* * *

 

Mutsuki woke up to a suffocating weight on his chest.  Gasping for breath, his eyes burst open to see a puff of black hair on top of him, tickling his nose.  Momentarily forgetting where he was, he panicked and kicked the body off of him. 

Suzuya hit the floor with a soft thud and a grunt.  Opening his eyes for the first time since he entered the theatre, he rolled onto his back and blinked at Mutsuki.

“Tooru… why're you here?”  Suzuya rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room.  “Why am I here? What happened to the movie?”

Does he really not remember anything? Mutsuki couldn't believe, after all that, Suzuya didn't remember a damn thing.  “You fell asleep 30 minutes into the movie and I had to carry you back here, you really don't remember any of that? I smacked your head against the door of the cab!”

Suzuya raised his eyebrows and pouted his lips.  “Why would you do that?” 

“I...I didn't mean to!” Mutsuki suddenly realised he had just admitted to assaulting a superior. “You were heavy, and you were so far gone I had to carry you the whole way here!”

“Huh…well, that was the best sleep I've had in forever! So I forgive you.” Suzuya jumped to his feet and stretched his limbs out until it seemed they'd snap off. Then he skipped to the kitchen to get some chocolate milk.

_Forgive me? For_ what _? Dragging you home and letting you sleep on me?_ Mutsuki decided to let it go.  It's not like he didn't enjoy the time he had spent with Suzuya, even if he was unconscious for most of it.

Mutsuki got up and stretched himself out. He could feel his binder weighing heavily on his chest, though it was nothing compared to Suzuya laying on him. He shuffled the few steps it took to get to the kitchen and saw Suzuya drinking chocolate milk straight from the carton.

“Want some?” Suzuya shook the chocolate milk jug in Mutsuki's direction. 

“Uh…no, thanks.” Mutsuki smiled as Suzuya chugged what was left of the chocolate milk, giving himself a brown moustache.

Suzuya swallowed and squinted at Mutsuki. “Are you alright?”

Mutsuki, caught staring, felt blood rising to his cheeks. “Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.” Cocking an eyebrow he asked, “Are _you_ alright?”

Suzuya looked confused. “Of course I'm alright.  Are you _sure_ you're alright?” He took a step and closed the space between them, poking Mutsuki’s cheek and lifting his eyelid.

Mutsuki shuffled backwards against a wall and stuttered. “W-what are you doing? I already told you I'm fine.”

Suzuya squinted his eyes and rubbed his chin, contemplating Mutsuki. “Just making sure. Anyway, you want some breakfast?” Suzuya spun on his heel and skipped to a cupboard, rooting through until he found some sugary cereal.

Mutsuki let out an audible sigh of relief.  Suzuya cocked an eyebrow as he posed with the cereal, waiting for Mutsuki’s response. He heard his stomach rumble, begging him for food.  “Ah, OK, if it's not too much trouble.”

“Pfft yeah, because pouring cereal and milk into a bowl is _so much_ trouble.” Suzuya laughed as he pulled out two bowls for them. Mutsuki watched as he poured cereal into both bowls until they were almost heaping, then poured milk until the cereal began to overflow.  Is this how he always eats his cereal?

Suzuya passed Mutsuki a bowl, cereal spilling out over the edges, and walked past him to sit in the living room. Mutsuki followed, anxiously trying to balance the cereal, and sat down beside him. 

They ate in silence, save for small sounds of pleasure escaping Suzuya’s mouth thanks to the sweet cereal.  Mutsuki tried to conceal his smile.  He watched Suzuya out of the corner of his eye, spilling cereal and dripping milk down his chin. He crossed his eyes as he tried to scoop up the escaping milk with his spoon and Mutsuki let out a small laugh.

Suzuya looked at him, his eyebrows clenched low over his eyes. “What's so funny?”

Mutsuki straightened and became more serious. “Nothing, Special Class Suzuya.”

Suzuya dropped his spoon into his bowl, mouth hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you serious, I'm sitting here, milk dripping down my face, and you're still going to call me that?”

With that Mutsuki couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, he burst out in giggles. Suzuya, realizing the joke, joined him, almost knocking over his cereal.

Mutsuki caught his breath and gazed at Suzuya’s flushed cheeks, examining the small wrinkles in the corners of his mouth. He didn't know why but he found Suzuya's laughter strangely comforting, where just a few months ago he found it terrifying.

Suzuya sat up and smiled at Mutsuki, and they finished their cereal. They talked a bit about work, and Mutsuki filled him in on the movie that he missed. “I can't believe I slept through that!” Suzuya whined. “We'll have to go see it again next week!”

“No way!” Mutsuki said. “You can either get someone else to go with you, or you can go by yourself.”

Suzuya pouted, grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Mutsuki.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“I'm your boss. You have to do what I tell you.”

Mutsuki crossed his arms. “Oh, so I only have to treat you like a boss when it's convenient for you?”

“Exactly!” Suzuya gave him a big toothy grin, which Mutsuki threw the pillow at, knocking Suzuya over. “Hey! No fair!” Suzuya grabbed the pillow and lunged at Mutsuki, beating him with it. Mutsuki let out a squawk of surprise and covered himself in defense.  He blindly reached out until he found another pillow and started hitting Suzuya back.

They wrestled for awhile, each getting their fair share of hits on the other, until, inevitably, Suzuya ended up pinning Mutsuki to the floor. He smiled down at him, pillow raised above his head, ready to strike. “Any last words?”

Mutsuki raised his eyebrows in mock terror and begged. “Oh, please spare me! I have children to feed!”

Suzuya dropped the pillow and looked at Mutsuki in confusion. “You don't have any kids.”

Mutsuki took the opportunity to grab Suzuya and flip them over so their roles were reversed.  Laughing like a lunatic, he grabbed the pillow Suzuya had dropped and whacked him mercilessly.

Suzuya raised his hands in defense and yelled. “OK! OK! You win!” When Mutsuki had finally stopped, Suzuya said, “I had no idea you could be so ruthless.” His eyes were wide, with fear or admiration, Mutsuki couldn’t tell.

Mutsuki blinked down at him.  “Neither did I.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Suzuya pushed Mutsuki off of him and sat up. He stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. “I’m tired again…Wanna go take a nap?”

Mutsuki thought of everything he had to do, training, reports, investigations, but when he thought about napping with Suzuya, arms around him, nose in his hair, none of it seemed very important.

“Sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm sorry this is a mess but it's better than nothing?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
